MrAustinWilcox555
Austin Wilcox (Born: ), better known online as MrAustinWilcox555, is an American gameplay commentator and a video editor on YouTube who is partnered with Machinima. On January 9, 2012, Austin created his YouTube channel hoping to become big with views and subscribers. It was a struggle for him because there were already thousands of people uploading gameplay videos. Before the major channel theme change, Austin used to upload videos about Minecraft mod-packs that were both popular and unpopular. But now, Austin specializes in playing horror and FPS games on the hardest difficulty; making a walkthrough-compilation of himself dying in game and becoming very…very mad. Though he does a rage compilation, he still plays through the game, making it an actual playthrough. Along with walkthrough-compilations, Austin also plays and uploads videos of Call of Duty, Garry's Mod, Minecraft Multiplayer, and occasionally Happy Wheels, which he includes his friends in the videos. Austin's channel lacks the ability to instantly draw thousands of subscribers in one hour, but his steady growth of subscribers powers Austin to upload his videos each day. History of MrAustinWilcox555 On January 9, 2012, Austin created his YouTube channel in hopes that he would soon become a famous as major YouTube stars. His first video, being a recording of himself and his friend, Andrew Hennessey, playing Minecraft Multiplayer Hunger Games (A. and H. Hunger Games #1). Austin's channel only had about 3 subscribers at the time of the first upload, but he soon bugged his friends to subscribe (because that is how every YouTube star starts out). Soon his channel slowly grew to 10 subscribers. Austin was passionate to have a successful channel, so he kept uploading videos. Each time he made another video, his video-editing skills grew and he became better at editing to where the videos weren't awful to watch. Soon, his channel began to grow at a steady rate, eventually to gaining 10 subscribers every other week. Austin only uploaded videos of Minecraft Multiplayer gameplay. He soon realized that thousands of other YouTubers were doing the same thing, so he set out to do something different. He had the realization that no one plays and reviews everyday mod-packs that others create, so he was inspired to base his entire channel on playing and reviewing popular and un-popular mod-packs. When he initialized that idea, his channel began to grow even faster because people apparently love the idea of mod-pack walk-throughs. Austin's channel grew to about 100 subscribers and his videos averaged about 48 views each video. Although his mod-packs videos were doing well, his subscribers still wanted to hear the other commentary from his friends. So he continued his Minecraft Multiplayer videos, then eventually adding Call of Duty, Garry's Mod, and Happy Wheels into the mix. As of this day this article was made, his channel has around 1,250 subscribers with over 21,000 views, which is great compared to his averages. On July 12, 2014, Austin was accepted to become channel partners with Machinima, which in return gave him a job working with Machinima. With this gigantic step, his channel became very popular over night, ultimately changing his channel into becoming much more popular on the internet. On September 9, 2014, Austin uploaded a video explaining that the channel was going to undergo a major theme change. In this plan, Austin decided to stop uploading videos about Minecraft mod-packs and switch to uploading playthrough videos of horror and FPS games. Though what makes these videos different than other walkthroughs is that Austin films himself playing these games on the hardest difficulty and renders a walkthrough-compilation of himself dying in game. When he dies, Austin gets very frustrated and that is what makes the videos funny. Although the videos are semi-compilations, they are still considered playthroughs because he films the entire game. Currently he is still doing this and continues to slowly building his fan-base each day. He plans to continue his videos as he powers his way through college. There is a video that Austin made for a special that explains the history and creation of his YouTube channel here. There is a video that Austin made explaining the channel theme change here. Personal life Austin, though keeping his personal life private from the viewers, does tend to talk about the daily activities he experiences each day (it is kind of hard not to talk about it when you have to provide commentary for 20 minutes in each video). Austin likes to talk about little things that he sees each day in the world and accomplishments that he has achieved, but nothing personal like addresses and family issues. Austin started working with computers at a very early age, building his own desktop by himself at the age of 6. The first PC game Austin ever played was Runescape, then branching off to World of Warcraft, which were both MMORPG games. Throughout his life before the creation of his channel, Austin always liked having new and different electronics. That would soon com in handy for what we know as him today. Austin was born on July 13, 1996 in Atlanta, Georgia, which is where he currently still resides. He lives with his Dad, who he occasionally talks about on the videos saying how Austin respects his father's commitments towards trying to give him the best childhood available. As seen in some videos, Austin has a dog, a miniature schnauzer named Razor, who is always sleeping on Austin's bed during recordings. Austin never did mention his life before 6th grade, but what the viewers have gathered about Austin is that he has been at Mount Vernon Presbyterian School since 6th grade. Austin participated in various extracurricular activities such as playing on his school's tennis team for three years, being the football team's videographer for four years, being the school's go-to guy for editing videos, starting his own hydroponics company with two of his other friends that formed the company into a legal LLC, and achieving 2 Art Awards, an Organizational Life Skills Award, the Mustang Award for Tennis, 2 Honor Roll Awards, the school Innovator Award, all while maintaining a 3.4 GPA. For fun, Austin also plays professional AirSoft during the weekends. Austin started his channel early junior year of his high school career when himself and his friends decided to film and upload videos of Minecraft Multiplayer games. Austin had some video editing skills under his belt, but his use of programs wasn't too good of a choice. As Austin powered through his senior year of high school, he gained experience in his video editing skills to where each video he uploaded was noticeably better each time. Plus, he obtained a job working in a restaurant which helped improve his public speaking and relation skills. Austin graduated high school on May 21, 2014 and will be attending Kennesaw State University where he will study the core curriculum and programming for two years, then hopefully transfer to Georgia Institute of Technology where he will major in Computer Hardware Engineering and minor in Video/Film Production for another 2–3 years. We all hope Austin succeeds in his quest for his future career. There is a video that Austin uploaded of his graduation here. The Computer That Brings The Videos To You Austin has always wanted a better computer from the beginning of the channel. Throughout the years of uploading videos, Austin has slowly built up his technology footprint. The first computer Austin used for filming and video editing was his school-standard Dell Latitude E5410, which wasn't meant for gaming and video editing. He would always complain about the lag and awful gameplay when using the laptop, and he should have, the computer was terrible. He had hooked up a Dell 24-inch monitor to the laptop so he could have dual-monitor setup. He also had a pair of desktop computer speakers and Turtle Beach headset headphones. There is a video of his setup with the laptop here. Dell Latitude E5410 Specs: * Intel Dual-Core i3 Processor 2.3Ghz * Intel HD Graphics * 250GB HDD * 4GB RAM * Windows 8 * 960p Resolution (14.6-inch screen) * 802.11 Wireless Internet . . . . After using the Dell for 4 years throughout his high-school career, he finally bought a new laptop, which he will be using for college work. He bought an HP Pavilion 15z-n200 at Costco for $399.99. He bought it saying he will be temporarily using it for filming until he gets his dream desktop computer. The HP was good for the time being, but Austin knew it wouldn't be able to hold up with the upcoming improvements to his videos and to the games. HP Pavilion 15z-n200 Specs: * AMD A6-5200 Quad-Core Processor 2.9Ghz * AMD Radeon HD 8400 Discrete-Class Graphics * 750GB HDD * 8GB RAM * Windows 8 * 1000p Resolution (15.6-inch Screen) * 802.11 Wireless Internet w/ Bluetooth . . . . In October 2014, Austin sold his HP laptop on eBay in order to get a touchscreen laptop. He was hoping to get a 17-inch touchscreen version of the HP he had, but no tech store in his city sold that specific one. While shopping at MicroCenter for the 17-inch touchscreen HP, he stumbled upon a ASUS TP500L 15.6-inch touchscreen laptop (shown below). Austin has said in a video that the employee showed him that this 15.6-inch laptop converts into a tablet with the laptop's 360-degree rotating screen. Austin instantly fell in love with the laptop. Plus, he has said that the laptop was within his budget, so now he currently resides with the laptop, using it mostly for college work and graphic design. He doesn't use the laptop primarily for gaming though. He uses his desktop for that (desktop story below this one). * Intel i3-4030U Quad-Core Processor 1.9Ghz * Intel HD Graphics 4400 * 10-Point MultiTouch 360-degree Rotating Touchscreen (converts into tablet) * 500GB HDD * 6GB RAM * Windows 8.1 (64-bit) Touch-Supported * 1366 x 768p Resolution (15.6-inch Screen) * 802.11 Wireless Internet w/ Bluetooth . . . . After about 6–9 months using the HP to record and using the Dell to video edit, the Dell laptop broke (apparently Austin said that it just was over-used and died from "old-age"). So it was time to get his dream desktop computer. Austin had been saving for the desktop for around three years and he finally had enough money. Austin built his own computer (which he calls the Blue Kraken), buying all of his computer parts from Microcenter and Fry's Electronics in Atlanta, Georgia. There is a showcase video of the computer here. Austin's budget was about $900 and he was able to build a great beast of a gaming computer while staying within his budget. When he was done building his computer, he changed his desk setup many times, trying to get the perfect arrangement. He used to have two desks separated, each one having its own monitor. Video of that ''setup here. But after buying a 3rd monitor, Austin now has one of the best gaming setups around. There is a video showing his current setup of his gaming station here. In the current gaming station setup video, Austin says that he moved the two small tables out of his room and brought in a very long and very heavy wood table that everything resides on. On this table, Austin has his desktop on the end with his XBox 360 Elite Pro next to it. Then on the other end (basically 4/5ths of the desk area), Austin has arranged his 3-monitor surround. All three monitors are connected to the NVidia GeForce GTX 750 Ti graphics card via HDMI, DVI, and DisplayPort. He uses NVidia Surround to accomplish the 3-monitor connection making the physical resolution of the screen 5760 x 1080p. All 3 monitors are risen 5 inches off the table via a custom-built monitor stand that contains small "cubbies" in it. Behind the 3 monitors, Austin has put his deep-bass stereo speaker system with the speakers pointed at each other on each end creating a deep echo between the silenced wall and the monitors. All of the wires run behind the monitor stand, hiding them from front-view vision. In front of the monitors, Austin has the keyboard, the mouse, the Logitech gameboard, his podcast microphone, and of course a coaster for sodas. The desk has multi-color LED lighting that reflects on the white walls for optimal gaming-mood setting. And on the walls, Austin has installed an elaborate arrangement of soundproofing tiles that dampen sound for realistic audio recording. Video of ''that setup is here. Blue Kraken Specs: * 4th Generation Intel i5 Quad-Core Processor 3.2Ghz w/ integrated Intel HD Graphics 4600 * Gigabyte Z97X-SLI Motherboard * EVGA Geforce GTX 750 Ti SuperClocked 2GB Graphics Card (Gaming) * Nvidia Geforce GT 635 1GB Graphics Card (Video Editing) * 1TB HDD with a separate 160GB & 70GB HDD RAID Bay Setup (plus a 3TB External HDD) * FURY 16GB DDR3 RAM (RAM chips have heat dispersing plates) * CPU is Liquid-Cooled by an Antec Kuhler H2O 650 Liquid CPU Cooler (180mm Radiator) * Zalman Z11 ATX Mid-Tower Case * EVGA 500W Power Supply * FireWire Adapter Card * 802.11 300Mbps Wireless Adapter card * 5.25-inch Fan Controller Panel * Custom-Built 5.25-inch Bay Drawer * Custom-Assembled Switch Array (Turns fans and lights on/off) * CD/DVD Optical Drive * 8 Blue LED Case Fans * 2 Blue LED Strip Lights . Accomplishments * Works for and is Partnered with Machinima! * Earned over 1,700 subscribers! * Holds the title of "Best Rage Gamer Walkthrough Compilations" on YouTube! * Held the title of "King of Minecraft Mod-Pack Walk-Throughs" on YouTube! * Has over 22,000 total views! "RAGE Gaming" Series * Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1 * Call of Duty Advanced Warfare * Dead Space 1 * Alien Isolation Minecraft Mod-Packs * Tekkit * Hexxit * Industrial Craft RPG * Glixyl's Entropy * Lenny's Lab * Airlite (Ultimate X) * Austination #1 * Daily Mod-Pack Reviews Call of Duty * Call of Duty Multiplayer w/ Commentary * Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Zombies * Call of Duty Dolphin Diving Shenanigans * Call of Duty MW2 Special Ops Garry's Mod * Prop Hunt * Trouble in Terrorist Town * The Stalker Other Playlists * Happy Wheels * Video Specials * PC Game Trailers * News, Updates, and Face Chats * Triple A + K Squad (Discontinued) * A. and H. Hunger Games (Discontinued) Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers